Akatsuki And Hole
by Black Card
Summary: Apdet 2 chap terakhir! Mind to ripiu?
1. Kontras

Annauran dibalik menjadi NaruAnna –dijitak reader-, Yah, itukan cuma perumpamaan pepatah(Reader: "Darimananya?", NaruAnna: "Ya mana kutahu, tanya pepatah sana!"). Hore, saya kembali dengan fanfic gaje ketiga saya, tapi menurut saya yang ini paling jayus. Baiklah daripada nanti saya semakin ngaco, marilah kita bergaje ria…

**~Akatsuki And Hole~**

**Disclaimer: Pasti udah tau semua jadi tak perlu saya beritahu(ngomong aja malay).**

**Summary: Liat aja sendiri, Khu..Khu.. –dilempar truk-**

**Rate: K+, mengingat umur Author yang masih 12 thn –Author pundung di WC-**

**Warning: Masih sayang mata, lebih baik jangan baca. Karena fanfic ini mengandung lebay, typo, gaje, OOC, OC, garing, jayus dan alangkah lebih baik bila anda bersiap-siap dengan obat mata bila nekat!**

**Sebelum membaca, saya mohon maaf bagi yang beragama selain ****I****slam.**

**Chapter 1**

**-Kontras -**

Seperti biasa masih dengan markas kawanan penjahat yang kita cintai (Hueekk..), yaitu markas penjahat Akatsuki. Tapi ada yang berbeda dengan keadaan markas Akatsuki, yang biasanya ramai, gaduh, kotor seperti TPA -Ditinju mental ke Australia (Author: "Hore, ke Australia gratis!")-, kini menjadi lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Drap... Drap…

"Tobi jangan lari un!" teriak Deidara sambil berlari mengejar Tobi.

"Senpai sendiri juga berlari." kata Tobi masih berlari.

"Oh iya ya un." kata Deidara dengan oonnya, langsung berhenti berlari dan Tobi pun ikut berhenti berlari.

"Tunggu, sebenarnya kenapa kita tadi kejar-kejaran ya un?" tanya Deidara.

"Senpai, Tobi doesn't know because Tobi is good boy." jawab Tobi yang kagak nyambung ama pertanyaan Deidara.

"Udah ketebak jawabanmu, tunggu kenapa Tobi bisa bahasa inggris un?" tanya Deidara.

"Tobi just eaten cake few second ago." jawab Tobi sambil menunjukkan bungkus kue.

"Ada yang tau dimana kue percobaanku?" tanya seorang anak perempuan yang memiliki rambut pendek berwarna hitam yang menggunakan seragam Alice Gakuen sedang menaiki sebuah mesin berbentuk bebek yang melayang-layang.

"Apa ini?" tanya Deidara yang mengambil bungkus kue dari Tobi dan menyerahkannya pada Hotaru (Baru diketahui namanya saat membaca tanda pengenal).

"Ya benar, tapi siapa yang sudah memakannya?" tanya Hotaru.

"Dia un." jawab Deidara sambil menunjuk Tobi.

"Me!?" kata Tobi tak mengerti.

"Efek samping dari kue ini adalah orang yang memekannya akan memiliki sifat yang kontras dengan aslinya setelah beberapa detik memakan kue itu." kata Hotaru seperti seorang dokter yang memberi penjelasan pada pasien.

"EHHH…un!!" teriak Deidara kaget.

"Terus cara nyembuhinnya gimana?" tanya Deidara pada Hotaru, tapi orang yang ditanya udah pergi entah kemana.

"Dei, are you alright?" tanya Tobi pada Deidara dengan cool.

"Whaat! Tobi jadi cool un, mustahil!" kata Deidara yang mulai gila sendiri.

"Hn." kata Tobi seperti Sasuke –Author digeplak Sasuke FG-.

'Aku harus menemukan anak itu secepatnya!.' Batin Deidara yang udah gila.

Sementara ditempat lain (masih tetap bertempat dimarkas Akatsuki)

"Waaa..!, ada apa denganmu Kakuzu?" teriak Hidan histeris, sementara Kakuzu masih asik menyobek uang. UANG!!.

"What's wrong?" tanya Kakuzu.

"2012, Kakuzu tidak cinta uang!" teriak Hidan masih terkaget-kaget malah semakin histeris.

Aksi heboh Kakuzu tidak disitu saja malah semakin parah, dengan dia membakar seluruh uang yang ia punya. Hidan tepar dengan muka syock.

Ditempat lain…

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!" teriak Itachi.

"Kenapa yang?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah genit.

"Sas sadar, lo kemanakan gelar lo sebagai 'the cool cute prince' hah?" tanya Itachi.

"Emang ada ya gelar gituan?" tanya Sasori dengan wajah yang semakin genit.

"Gak ada sih." kata Itachi.

"Tapi menurutku, kamu itu 'the cool handsome grandpa' yang lebih keren daripada aku!" kata Sasori yang kegenitannya sudah menyamai banci kaleng.

"Tuhan bila kamu masih sayang hambamu ini, TOLONG SELAMATKAN SAYA DARI BANCI KALENG INI!!" teriak Itachi frustasi karena melihat Sasori perpose hot seperti cover majalah 'Banci Hot'.

Masih ditempat lain…

"Ada apa denganmu Pein?" tanya Kisame dengan tampang gak percaya stadium akut banget.

"Kenapa?, ada yang aneh denganku." tanya Pein dengan sopan.

"Sejak kapan lo make kopya ama sarung, terus lo kemanain peircing lo?" tanya Kisame.

"Barusan, dan aku ini anak soleh jadi gak boleh pake peircing." jawab Pein.

"WHAAT, PEIN ANAK SHOLEH!!" teriak Kisame semakin tak percaya (Coba para reader bayangin Pein jadi anak soleh dan alim).

"Sudah tidak ada kepentingan lainkan, kalau begitu aku sholat dhuhur dulu." kata Pein dengan sopan, sedangkan Kisame cuma membisu seribu bahasa dan kata.

**To Be Continue…**

Akhirnya selesai juga chapter 1 sebelum saya bener-bener HIATUS.

Saya merasa judul dan fanficnya SAMA SEKALI tak berhubungan.

Maafkan Author bebal, oon, dan goblok ini bila ada kesalahan dalam fanfic ini.

Sasori FG: " Permintaan maaf tidak diterima!" sambil bawa golok, pistol, granat, basoka, senapan dan Death Note (?).

-Author ngibrit dikejar berjuta-juta Sasori FG-

"Sementara Author fanfic ini masih asik main kejar-kejaran, saya menggantikan dia untuk meminta review seiklasnya." kata Pein.

"Dan saya mohon maaf sekali lagi bila ada salah penulisan dan bahasa." kata Author sambil berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya.


	2. Crazy Idea

**~Akatsuki And Hole~ **

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary: malay ngetik – di tendang-.**

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Humor/General**

**Warning: Fanfic ini mengandung lebay, typo, gaje, OOC, OC, garing, jayus dan jangan pernah gunakan akal sehat bila tidak mau stress setelah membaca fanfic ini!**

**Chapter 2**

**-Crazy Idea ****Part 1****-**

Masih dimarkas anggota Akatsuki yang ramai, kere dan kotor…

(AN: ceritanya mereka itu satu ruangan dan lagi ngumpul)

"GYAAA..!!" teriak Itachi histeris sambil berlari dengan kecepatan cahaya.

"Tunggu daku, Itachi sayang!" teriak Sasori sambil mengejar Itachi.

"KYAAA….un!!" teriak Deidara sambil merem-melek, merem-melek.

"What wrong?" tanya Tobi.

"A..Ada a..apa dengan rambutmu un?" tanya Deidara tergagap-gagap, yang kaget melihat rambut Tobi yang sekarang rambutnya mirip kaya rambutnya Lee Min Hoo.

"WAAA….!!" Teriak Kisame gaje pake toa masjid (nyolong).

"ssstt…! jangan berisik, aku mau sholat sunah dulu!" kata Pein dengan dandanan kayak pak haji.

"OMG…!!" Teriak Hidan histeris.

"What up Hidan senpai?" tanya Kakuzu polos sambil main lempar-lemparan uang ama NaruAnna.

'Semakin lama, semakin parah saja!' inner Itachi, Deidara, Hidan dan Kisame

"Woi, kalian kenapa? Kok pada teriak-teriak gaje!" tanya Zetsu yang tiba-tiba muncul dari tanah.

"NGGAK MUNGKIN!!" teriak Zetsu super lebay, setelah melihat pemandangan mustahil itu.

"Aduh jeng, gak usah lebay kale! Eke kan jadi budi nanti." Kata Sasori yang masih asik kejar-kejaran ama Itachi.

"Hn."

"Kakuzu is generous boy!"

"Ya tuhan! Nyebut Zet, nyebut!" kata Pein.

"A..da..Ada apa dengan kalian?" tanya Zetsu merinding.

"Nothing happens." Jawab Tobi datar dengan wajah super cool yang mengalahkan Sasuke Uchiha –Author berlari-lari gaje, coz dikejar Sasuke FG yg pada bawa golok-.

"Gak terjadi apa-apa kok sama eke!" jawab Sasori masih ngejar-ngejar Itachi tapi sekarang udah ada soundtracknya kuce-kuce hotahe.

"Kakuzu is generous boy!" jawab Kakuzu sambil main kertas lipat pakai uang.

"Nggak ada apa-apa, selama kita selalu berdo'a pada tuhan." Jawab Pein yang sekarang sambil bawa Al Qur'an.

"Dei, Dan, Ita, Kiss, Kuzu!" teriak Zetsu memanggil Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, dan Kakuzu (karena teriaknya tanpa koma, jadi "Dei Dan Ita Kiss Kuzu!").

Dan dengan sukses menghentikan segala aktifitas gaje anggota Akatsuki.

"Oi kalau manggil nama orang itu pake koma!" bentak Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, Kisame, dan Kakuzu.

"Iya gue uda tau kok. Eh, apa yang terjadi pada mereka?" tanya Zetsu berbisik pada Deidara, Itachi, Kisame, dan Hidan.

"Nggak tau! Tiba-tiba aja jadi kayak gitu setelah makan kue." Jawab Itachi, Kisame, dan Hidan kompak.

"Kue un! Apa kue ini un?" tanya Deidara sambil menunjukkan sebuah bungkus kue.

"Betul, betul,betul!!" jawab Itachi, Kisame, dan Hidan.

"Berarti betul dugaanku un!" kata Deidara.

"Apa !?" tanya Itachi dkk.

"Kalau mereka semua memakan kue percobaan yang gaje ini!" jawab Deidara.

"Terus bagaimana cara menyembuhkannya?" tanya Zetsu.

"Hmm…"

5 menit kemudian…

"Hmm….."

Kriik..kriik…

1 jam kemudian…

"Hmm…."

"Ahaa..un!" teriak Deidara yang sekarang ada lampu diatas kepalanya.

"Apa..!?" tanya Itachi, Kisame, Hidan dan Zetsu.

"Kalau itu disebabkan oleh makanan un! Maka kita harus menyebuhkannya juga menggunakan makanan un!" jawab Deidara.

'Suatu ide gila yang nggak mungkin!' inner Zetsu.

"Ide yang brilliant!" kata Itachi, Kisame dan Hidan.

"Baiklah kalau begitu un, yang memasak adalah Kisame un!" kata Deidara.

"WHAAT…!! Aku !?" tanya Kisame kaget.

"Ya, dan ini panduan yang telah aku buat menggunakan jiwa seniku un!" jawab Deidara sambil menyerahkan sebuah lembaran 'How to create SDCS '.

"Yosh..! Itachi ikut aku!" kata Kisame sambil menarik rambut bagian belakang Itachi, sedangkan Itachinya cuma pasrah keseret di belakang Kisame.

Blam… (bunyi pintu dapur ditutup oleh Kisame)

"Hm.. sementara Kisame masih sibuk berkutat dengan masakannya un, lebih baik kita main ini un!" kata Deidara sambil menunjukkan sekotak kartu poker.

2 jam kemudian…

Krieekk…. (bunyi pintu dapur dibuka)

"Uhuk.. uhuk.. hoek, bau yang amat sangat tak sedap!" kata Itachi yang keluar dari dapur dengan penampilan gosong.

"Yah itukan cuma bau bangkai tikus untuk pelengkap aroma!" kata Kisame sambil membawa keluar sebuah panci besar.

Nah, sedangkan dapur yang mereka tadi pakai masih penuh dengan kepulan asap.

"Nah sud**–**" kata Itachi yang terputus. Di karenakan melihat muka Deidara mirip badut ultah yang penuh dengan bedak dan lipstick dimana-mana, muka Hidan yang mirip kaya mayat karena putih semua kena pemutih, dan muka Zetsu yang mirip kayak set karena gosong terkena ledakan.

"Nya…ha…ha…ha!" Kisame tertawa sambil guling-guling.

Plaaak.. siiing… kriiik… buaak.. pyaar…. Guk… guk..

Dan tampaklah sebuah bakpao di kepala Itachi dan Kisame (Lezat!).

"Aduh! Ampun. Okey, lebih baik biar Tobi yang nyoba duluan!" kata Itachi sambil tersenyum sinis.

"What, me!?" tanya Tobi.

"Iya nih! makan nih un." kata Deidara sambil memberikan semangkok sup menjijaykan buatan Kisame.

"Oh my god, if you love me, please SAVE ME FROM THE POISONOUS SOUP!" teriak Tobi tapi dalam hati sambil memandang mangkok yang ia pegang (Nah, mangkoknya isinya air berwarna meraah cabe, laba-laba, semut, bangkai tikus, kepala ular, jengkol, pete, buntut tikus, mata sapi, katak penyet dan lain-lain. –Author muntah-muntah sendiri, karena tidak tahan membayangkanya-)

"Eh dia ngomong apa un?" tanya Deidara.

"Nggak tau!" jawab Itachi

"Ya udah, dari pada kelamaan nunggu Tobi, lebih baik kita paksa aja dia!" kata Zetsu.

"Good Idea!" kata Kakuzu yang sedang ngelap tanggan pake uang(Emang tissue?).

"EEEH!!" teriak Tobi yg sekarang tangan dan kakinya sudah dipegangi oleh Deidara, Zetsu, Kisame dan Hidan.

"Tenang Tobi sayang, ini tidak akan sakit un." kata Itachi dengan seringai licik.

DEG... DEG...

Bunyi detak jantung Tobi semakin cepat, dikarenakan sebuah sendok yg berisi sup jijay itu mengarah ke mulutnya.

5 cm…

4cm…

3cm…

2cm…

1cm..

Dan akhirnya masuklah sesendok sup jijay itu kedalam mulut Tobi.

DEG... DEG..

Terdengarlah bunyi detak jantung para anggota akatsuki yang lain coz udah nggak sabar nunggu hasilnya.

1 menit kemudian

"…………………"

5 menit kemudian

"…………………"

1 jam kemudian

"HUA.. HA.. HA.. HA.. it so nice you know!" kata Tobi dengan muka semerah tomat sambil memakan sup itu dengan lahap, yang lain cuma cengo dengan mulut selebar 30 cm (Ih waw rekor muri!).

"Kalau begitu… selamat makan!" kata Pein, Kakuzu(in english) dan Sasori.

Glek…

1 menit kemudian

"…………………"

5 menit kemudian

"…………………"

1 jam kemudian

"PUEDAAAS…!!" teriak kata Pein, Kakuzu(in english) dan Sasori.

"Gila mbok! rasanya nggak ketulungan jeng!" teriak Sasori yang guling-guling.

"AGH…! Tuhan berikan aku permintaan satu kali lagi, agar aku bisa minum air!" teriak yang dari mulutnya mengeluarkan api(Hah, sejak kapan Pein bisa Gokakyou no jutsu?).

"W…Wa…ter..!!" kata Pein terpotong karena kepedesan.

"Eh kamu masukin berapa cabenya un?" tanya Deidara.

"10 kg." jawab Kisame.

'Gila! Pantes aja mereka kepedesan!' inner Deidara, Zetsu dan Hidan.

"Nah, itu dia air!" teriak Pein.

Seketika terjadilah lomba lari antara ketiga mahluk gaje bin aneh –Ditendang mental ke Paris (NaruAnna: Waw, menara Eiffel!)- dan alasanya hanya untuk memperebutkan segelas air.

"Yak, sebentar lagi mbok!"

"It can't be so easier!" kata Kakuzu yang menggunakan tali-tali dari tubuhnya untuk menjatuhkan Sasori.

GEDEBUK…

Dan dengan sukses Sasori terjatuh, tapi Sasori tidak menyerah semudah itu dia membalas Kakuzu dengan melemparkan sebuah kulit pisang yang dengan sukses membuat Kakuzu terjatuh.

Terjadilah pertaruangan Gaje bin lebay…

1 menit kemudian…

Akhirnya, pemenang dari pertarungan gaje itu adalah Kakuzu!

"I'm the winner–" teriak Kakuzu yang terpotong karena…

Ternyata Pein sudah berada digaris finish (tempat segelas air itu berada) dan sekarang akan meminum segelas air itu.

(Slow motion MODE: ON)

Sebentar lagi Pein akan meminum segelas air itu dengan soundtrack 'We're the champion' yang tiba-tiba aja muncul.

"NOO..!!" teriak Kakuzu lebay.

5 cm…

4cm…

3cm…

2cm…

1cm…

Dan 'Gleeg' bunyi air segelas diminum oleh Pein.

"NOOOO…!!" teriak Kakuzu super lebay dan langsung fainted.

(Slow motion MODE: OFF)

SROOTT..

Bunyi air yang menyemprot dari mulut Pein.

"Para anggota yg budiman, APA ISI GELAS INI!?" tanya Pein setengah berteriak.

"Air kencing kuda un!" Jawab Deidara.

"Air cuci tangan yang udah dipake!" jawab Itachi.

"Pupuk kandang!" jawab Tobi.

"Dan darah kecoa!" jawab Hidan.

Dan semua jawaban itu membuat Pein muntah-muntah 5 hari 5 malam non-stop. Sedangkan Tobi udah berubah menjadi tong sampah berjalan(karena isi perutnya sup bangkainya Kisame), Sasori udah berubah jadi kepiting banci rebus, Kakuzu malah ngelap keringet karena kepedasan pake uang dan Pein sekarang sedang lagi istigosahan dengan bibir memble tapi kece.

'Mereka semakin parah aja!' inner Deidara, Kisame, Hidan, dan Itachi.

**To Be Continue…**

Maafkan atas kebodohan Author yang oon, alay, geblek dan sinting ini.

Yah, bila ada yang ngomong chapter 1 dan 2 nggak nyambung, (saya setuju!)

Maafkan saya bila di chapter ini lebih banyak typonya!

NaruAnna: itu semua salah semesterannya! Kenapa harus maju! –dengan semangat 45 sambil bawa golok-

Itachi: Yah itu mah bukan salah semesterannya! itu mah karena otak mu yg dudut!

NaruAnna: Huh dasar chara kurang ajar awas nanti di chapter 3! (Maafkan saya Itachi FG)

Sasori: Oi dasar Author dudut! kau apakan aku hah?

NaruAnna: Eh! Sasori, maafin aye! -sambil sujud-sujud-

Sasori: Dasar fans DURHAKA! Eke do'akan ente jadi monyet!

NaruAnna: Ampun!!! -sambil nangis-nangis gaje-

Ctaar....!!

Bunyi petir yang menyambar NaruAnna, dan tampaklah NaruAnna yang tak berubah sama sekali.

NaruAnna: Hore! gak terjadi apa-apa!

Sasori: Lah kok bisa!? padahal itukan udah di jampi-jampi Ki Jaka Badoh!

Sasuke: Ya iyalah! wong Authornya emang udah mirip monyet kok!

NaruAnna: Rasengan nagashi!!

Sasuke: Odama Chidori!!

Dan terjadilah pertarungan antara chara cakep ama Author geblek.

Naruto: Loh, bukanya itu jurusnya kebalik ya? ya udahlah, saya disini bertugas untuk meminta review seiklasnya!

NaruAnna: Flame diterima di fanfic saya, tapi jangan pedes-pedes karena Author gak suka pedes!

(SDCS itu kepenjangan dari Spicy Deluxe Crazy Soup)


	3. Crazy Idea Part 2

HALOOO…. I'M BACK, HUA– *di sumpel sepatu*

**~Akatsuki And Hole~ **

**Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku tapi Sasori milikku titik! –Di hajar Sasori FG-. Kalau gak boleh Sasori, Itachi boleh kok –Di jitak beribu-ribu Itachi FG-. Yah kalau gitu..**

**Naruto and chara lainya © Masashi Kishimoto (sambil nangis tak rela)**

**NaruAnna and this fanfic © NaruAnna (?)**

**Summary: Blaaa… blaaa… –di tampar-.**

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Humor/General**

**Warning: Hati-hati ****mules**** setelah baca fanfic ini! Penyebabnya udah ditulis di chapter sebelumnya, jadi males ngetik ulang deh! –di lempar Limousine-**

**Chapter 3**

**-Crazy Idea Part 2-**

Keesokan harinya, diruang tengah markas Akatsuki…

"KU KU RUYUK." kokok seekor ayam

"Oi berisik lo gak liat gue lagi tidur nih un?" bentak Deidara, ayam sweatdrop.

"KU KU–" kokok ayam itu yg terpotong karena tersumpal sebuah sepatu Deidara yg baru saja mendarat di mulutnya.

"GUE BILANG JANG– ADAUUW UN!" teriak Deidara yg kepalanya terdapat sebuah bakpao dikepalanya.

"Lo kali yg berisik! Lagian kasihan kan Charles kalau digituin!" bentak Itachi setelah mukul Deidara pake centong.

"Charles siapa un?" tanya Deidara.

"Ya ayam itu tuh!" kata Itachi sambil menunjuk-nunjuk ayam yg mau sakaratul maut karena nelen sepatunya Deidara.

"Oi hari ini kita makan apa ?" tanya Zetsu yg tiba-tiba muncul.

"Nggak ada!" jawab Itachi.

"Lah kok gitu sih!" kata Zetsu tak terima.

"Lah mau bagaimana lagi? Uang belanjanya udah pada habis di sobek ama Kakuzu." kata Itachi dengan tampang yg menunjukkan kalau dia sedang bed mood (Apaan tuh?).

"Sepertinya kita harus mencari ide lain supaya mereka bisa normal dan kita bisa makan." kata Kisame yg tiba-tiba muncul (lagi).

"Tapi apaan? Idenya jangan kaya Deidara yg gagal itu!" kata Itachi.

"Eh ideku nggak gagal kok un! Cuma nggak berhasil un!" kata Deidara.

"Apa bedannya?" tanya Itachi.

"Ya jelas bedalah un! gagal itu G-A-G-A-L, sedangkan nggak berhasil itu N-G-G-A-K B-E-R-H-A-S-I-L un!" jawab Deidara.

"Tapi artinya samakan." Kata Itachi.

"Tapi tulisannya beda un." Kata Deidara

"SAMA!"

"BEDA un!"

"SAMA!"

PLAAAK… JEDUAK… CIIT…

Tampaklah kepala Itachi dan Deidara yg penuh dengan bakpao yg dibuat oleh Zetsu.

"Diem dulu napa sih? Aku punya ide nih!" teriak Hidan yg tiba-tiba muncul (lagi).

"Apaan emang idenya?" tanya Itachi, Deidara, Kisame dan Zetsu.

"Makanya sini!" kata Hidan yang menyuruh mereka untuk mendekat.

"Ya tapi! inget jangan ampe kaya dia!" kata Itachi sambil nunjuk Kisame, yg ditunjuk cuma nyengir.

(FLASHBACK MODE: ON)

"Emang sepedes itu ya?" tanya Kisame sambil melihat supnya sendiri. (Lebih baik baca chapter2 dulu)

"Oi chi sini lo!" teriak Kisame memanggil Itachi.

"Apa?" tanya Itachi dan..

Jleeb…

Bunyi sesendok sup masuk kemulut Itachi.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Enak?" tanya Kisame mencabut sendok dari mulut Itachi

"PUADEEEESSS..!!" teriak Itachi.

"Oi Kuzu, cepet air!" kata Kisame.

"Here." kata Kakuzu sambil menyerahkan segelas air pada Itachi.

Gleek…

"PUEDEEEEEEEEESS.,.! GWILA OIR APWAAN TOH?" tanya Itachi yg sekarang bibirnya memble.

"Spicyzone water ion, with contain 99% Chili and 1% water." Jawab Kakuzu.

'Pantes aja.' Inner Kisame.

"Gila lo, oi Kis air!" perintah Itachi yg sekarang udah megap-megap.

Kisame pun membentuk beberapa segel ditangannya dan muncullah….

"TSUNAMII…!!" teriak anggota Akatsuki yg lain dan langsung saja markas akatsuki berubah menjadi kolam ikan.

(FLASHBACK MODE: OFF)

"Tenang aja ini aman kok, nah makanya sini" kata Hidan sambil menyuruh teman-temannya mendekat.

"pstt.. pst… bla..bla.." bisik Hidan pada teman-temannya.

"Good idea!" teriak Itachi dkk sambil ketawa licik.

Sementara itu…

"Huachiing…" terdengar Sasori, Pein, Kakuzu, Tobi bersin disaat yg bersamaan.

"Apa kita terkena virus 'flu together' ya?" tanya Pein.

"Emang ada ya mbok, virus gituan?" kata Sasori balik bertanya.

"Ya adalah wong itu virus yg terkenal di daerah Mojogaje kok!" jawab NaruAnna (Loh kok ada aku?).

"Where is mojogaje?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Hmm…. Itu kalau gak salah," Jawab NaruAnna kebingungan

"Ada di sebuah Negara yang ada di bumi yang ada di tata surya dan yang ada di dunia yang ada di dalam hayalanku." kata NaruAnna ngaco.

Sasori dan Pein sweatdrop sedangkan Kakuzu cuma ber 'oh' ria

"How so stupid!" kata Tobi.

"Daripada ngomong gaje gitu, mending ngelanjutin main kartu aja mbok!" kata Sasori

"O.k." jawab yang lain.

Kembali ke Itachi dkk (ceritanya mereka sekarang diruang tamu)…

"Udah siap semua?" tanya Hidan.

"Yes sir!" jawab Itachi, Zetsu, Kisame, dan Deidara(dengan menggunakan un).

"Kalau begitu… TOBI, PEIN, SASORI, DAN KAKUZU SINI LO!!" teriak Hidan pake toa masjid yg berdiameter 3000 m(Besar amat).

"Kalau manggil itu nggak usah lebay kale, orang eke main kartu disebelah kalian!" bentak Sasori.

"Troublesome!" kata Tobi.

"Ya tuhan, maafkan pembokat hambamu ini!" kata Pein berdo'a.

Kalau Kakuzu sih cuma nyumpel kupingnya pake uang.

"Iya ya gomen!" kata Hidan.

"Emang ada apa sih?" tanya Sasori dan Pein.

"Lebih baik kalian ikut kami aja" jawab Itachi, Zetsu dan Kisame tersenyum sinis.

'Perasaanku kok gak enak ya?' inner Sasori, Tobi(in english) dan Pein.

5 menit kemudian…

"Sudah sampai!" kata Itachi.

"Ini dimana?" tanya Pein.

"Oh, ini dipuncak gunung Everest!" jawab Hidan.

"WHAAT… Everest mbok?" teriak Sasori histeris.

"Tunggu ngapain kita kesini?" tanya Pein.

"Buat nyembuhin kalian un!" jawab Deidara.

"With what you want to heal we are?" tanya Kakuzu yg sekarang menggunakan syal yg berbahan dasarkan uang.

"Ya gampang to, tinggal jatuhin kalian dari sini kebawah." Jawab Hidan sambil menunjuk ke pinggir bawah gunung yg ada cuma jurang yg tinggi dan dalam.

"Tenang aja kok ketinggiannya cuma 8,848 m atau 29,029 ft." kata Kisame sambil cengar-cengir.

"HAAAAH..!!" teriak Sasori, Pein, Tobi dan Kakuzu.

"Paling-paling patah tulang, ya maxsimalnya tidur gak bangun-bangun atau mati un." kata Deidara

"Gak usah basa basi okey, yg pertama kali mencoba adalah Pein." kata Zetsu.

"Tunggu!" kata Pein langsung komat-kamit dan ngadain pengajian sama ibu-ibu.

'Kelamaan!' inner Zetsu.

"Waaaaaa…!!"

Buaakk…. Siiiiiiiing… kriiik… kriiikk… BLAAAM…

(Penjelasaan: Zetsu dengan sengaja ngedorong Pein ampe jatuh kebawah sambil bilang "Eh tanganku kepeleset")

Dan tampaklah sebuah ledakan dari bawah gunung Everest.

Zetsu langsung memberi death glare pada anggota yg lain dan ibu-ibu pengajian, dan langsung ditanggapi dengan "Aku nggak liat, aku gak liat."

"Marilah kita berdo'a untuk ketua kita agar diteriam disisi Nya, berdoa mulai!" kata Hidan memimpin do'a.

…...

……

-sunyi-

Tiba-tiba, ada yang menepuk pundak Zetsu.

"Nape lo tep– SETAN…!!" teriak Zetsu yg kaget langsung berlari kedepan sambil berteriak histeris karena ditepuk Pein.

"Tunggu!" kata Pein yg terpotong.

"Napa?" tanya Zetsu.

"Dibawahmu ada jurang." kata Pein

Zetsupun melihat kebawah, dan tampaklah kakinya yg tak menginjak tanah.

"Waaaaa…!!" teriak Zetsu langsung jatuh.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing… BLAAAAM….

Terlihatlah sebuah ledakan besar dibawah sana.

"Padahal aku cuma mau ngasih suvenir," kata Pein dengan muka gosong song-song ampe kaya arang sambil ngebawa batu beratnya 100 ton.

"Ya udah deh daripada aku naik turun mending aku lempar aja!" kata Pein sambil ngelempar batu 100 ton kebawah yg tepat dimana Zetsu jatuh.

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiing…. BUAAAAK….

-Zetsu fainted-

"Pasti itu tepat sasaran deh un!" kata Deidara ngeri.

'Tragis..!!' inner yg lainnya.

"Bye." kata Pein yg langsung pergi ke RS 'Tak Ada Harapan' pake mobil jenazah(?).

"……."

"……"

"……"

"Nah selanjutnya Kakuzu!" kata Kisame membuyarkan kesunyian.

"Me..!? Noo.. I don't want." Kata Kakuzu sambil meluk-meluk pohon Kelapa yg besar.

"Eh ada permen jatuh!" kata Kisame(Bo'ong banget tuh!).

"Where?" tanya Kakuzu clingak-clinguk.

"Dibawah!" kata Kisame mau ndorong Kakuzu.

Tapi sayang Kakuzu tidak sengaja kepeleset kulit jengkol(?) ampe jatuh, dan Kisame yg niatnya ngedorong Kakuzu malah tersandung kaki Kakuzu dan jatuh kejurang dengan pose terbang kaya superman.

Jeduaak… jeduaaak… BLAAAM…

Tampaklah sebuah ledakan yg besar dibawah gunung Everest.

-Kisame fainted-

"Landing yg tak mulus!" kata Itachi sambil liat kebawah.

"Ita-chan sayang..!!" kata Sasori sambil berlari kearah itachi dengan niat memeluk.

"EKH…!!" teriak Itachi kaget.

Dengan oonnya Sasori meluk Itachi dari belakang yg mengakibatkan keseimbangan Itachi goyah.

Siiiiiiiing… -sunyi-

"Itachi dan Sasori tak terlihat lagi dari puncak gunung Everest, dan sekian Anna News kali ini!" kata NaruAnna menghadap kekameramen yg entah darimana mereka munculnya(?).

"Oi gue masuk tipi!" teriak Hidan kegirangan sambil menghadap kekamera.

'Katro' inner NaruAnna dan langsung ngibrit bersama kru Anna News entah kemana.

Deidara yg bosen akhirnya membuat C4 untuk menghilangkan bosannya.

"Gak seru ah un!" kata Deidara sambil melempar C4 tepat dimana Itachi dan Sasori jatuh.

"……..……..…….."

"……..……..…….."

"……..……..…….."

"Eh, tinggal kita ya un?" tanya Deidara.

"Hn." Jawab tobi.

"Huaa… Bosen, pulang yuk?" ajak Hidan.

"Ya un." Jawab Deidara.

"Kakuzu is generous boy." jawab Kakuzu

"Hn." Jawab Tobi.

Tobi, Deidara, Kakuzu dan Hidan pulang kemarkas mereka.

Tepat setelah mereka pergi terdengar bunyi

BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAMM…

Dan bagaimana nasib Pein, Zetsu, Kisame, Itachi dan Sasori…

To Be Continue…

Bila ada yg bertanya kenapa Deidara tidur di ruang tengah itu karena kasur mereka pada hanyut semua kena Tsunaminya Kisame dan yg tersisah cuma sofa ruang tengah.

NaruAnna: Yah jadinya malah jayus, gaje, garing plus aneh lagi!

Sasori: Jangan lupa banyak typo juga loh!

NaruAnna: Jadi sudikah para readers memaafkan saya?

Readers: Ogah!

NaruAnna: Yah jangan gitu dong! Ini gara-gara buatnya buru-buru sih dan lagian ini semua salah UAS, coba kalau soalnya gampang-gampang kan jadinya gak bakal begini!

Naruto(Tiba2 muncul): Yeee… itu mah bukan UAS kalau mudah!

NaruAnna: Loh ada kakak rupanya?

Naruto: Ane ora sudi jadi kakak kau!

NaruAnna: Yeee… kakak kok jahat amat, nanti gak tak munculin lagi loh!

Naruto: Emang kamu siapa?

NaruAnna: Gue Authornya, duh.. cakep-cakep kok oon sih?

Naruto: Yah itu mah salahkan papa Minato ama mama Kushina dong! Ngelahirin aku kok pas bayangin tuyul lewat, jadinya begini deh!

NaruAnna: Oh pantes aja masih kalah cakep ama kak Sasuke, dan imutan kak Sasori ketimbang kakak!

-Author berlari-lari gaje di pinggir pantai dikejar Naruto FG dan Naruto-

Sasori: Yah tinggal gue sendiri deh! Ya sudah saya disini bertugas meminta review, saran, dan kritik seiklasnya!

Naruto: Flame diterima yg pedes juga gak papa kok!

NaruAnna: Lah kok gitu! Flamenya gak boleh pedes titik.

Mohon review fanfic saya beserta pilihan vote anda, dan pilihan votenya tertera dibawah ini:

A. Gak usah diterusin aja deh, jayus banget.

B. Garing banget nih fanfic.

C. Hapus aja deh, gak bagus dilihat.

D. Cuma sampah di fandom Naruto

E. Jawaban lainya(kalau yg ini terserah nulis apa aja)

Vote readers dan senpai sangat menetukan kelanjutan fanfic ini.

Thanks to everyone, who want review my gaje fanfic.


	4. RS Tak Ada Harapan

Selamat berjumpa kembali dengan saya!! *Berisik, dilempar ke segitiga bertua(?)*

Saya adalah NaruAnna yg berubah menjadi Black Card.

Hiks.. Hiks… tega amat kalian sama saya (Readers: Emang!)

Hiks… selamat menikmati hidangan yg kriuk-kriuk ini…

**~Akatsuki And Hole~ **

**Disclaimer: Saya sudah capek di hajar**** sama Fans Naruto****, kalau ngomong Naruto punya saya! Jadi…**

**Naruto and chara lainya © Masashi Kishimoto (sambil nangis tak rela)**

**Summary: "Oh itu bisa di rubah, karena saya pintar bicara!" kata Kakashi. "Don't follow what I say!" kata Tobi. (Bingung? Sama, Author juga bingung)**

**Rate: T **

**Genre: Humor/General**

**Warning: Hati-hati! Typo masih tumbuh subur di fanfic ini, Lebaynya mendarah daging di fanfic ini, Gajenya bertebaran di humornya dan garingnya ada di setiap Hu–… *Di sumpel raket karena banyak omong.***

**Chapter 4**

**-RS 'Tak Ada Harapan'- **

Pagi hari berikutnya, dan masih di markas mahluk-mahluk nista tersebut…

"Tob, ngapain lo bawa cermin segede itu un? buat ngaca?" kata Deidara yg duduk tenang di ruang tengah markas Akatsuki.

"Hn." Jawab Tobi sambil ngaca di cermin yg mirip ama kayak punyanya nenek sihirnya di Snow White.

Tobi: 'Who is the coolest in manga Naruto?' *Sambil ngaca dengan narsisnya*

Cermin: 'Sasuke, tuan!'

Tobi *sambil bawa sabitnya Hidan*: 'Repeat Again!'

Cermin: Anda tuan! -Sambil gemetaran-

Tobi: 'Good- good!'

-Deidara Sweatdrop-

"Eh Zu, tau Itachi nggak?" tanya Hidan tiba-tiba muncul.

"Kakuzu is Generous boy, Kakuzu is Generous boy!" jawab Kakuzu.

"Jaaah! Kok jawabanya gak nyambung, sih! Gue jadi kangen ama Kakuzu yg dulu deh!" kata Hidan.

"Berita besar! Ternyata gossip bahwa Hidan itu Homo itu ternyata benar pemirsa!" kata Anna pembawa acara Anna News yg tiba-tiba aja muncul bersama crew Anna News . *Author di santet ama Hidan* sedangkan Anna News crew langsung ngacir.

"Yah, sepi lagi deh un!" kata Deidara.

"Hn." Kata Tobi.

"Kangen deh ama Pein, walau dia ketua yg suka ngintipin nenek mandi! Tapi dia tetap ketua mesum kita!" kata Hidan.

"Iya un! aku juga kangen ama Sasori un! walau kerjaannya cuma ngelem tangannya yg putus mulu, tapi dia patner yg aneh un!" kata Deidara sedih.

-Ditempat lain-

Huachuuiiiing….

"Napa lo Pein, Sas?" tanya seseorang.

'Kok kayak ada yg ngomongin gue ya?' batin Pein dan Sasori.

-Back to markas Akatsuki-

"Kenapa kalian nggak ketemuan aja sama mereka?" saran Konan yg tiba-tiba muncul.

"Itulah masalahnya, kami nggak tau mereka masih hidup atau nggak!" kata Hidan.

"Aku denger sih, mereka di rawat di RS ini!" kata Konan sambil menunjukkan kartu nama sebuah RS.

Deidara pun mengambil kartu nama itu dan melihat nama RS yg tertera di kartu nama tersebut.

'RS Tak Ada Harapan un, kok kaya penah dengar.' batin Deidara.

"Eh Nan, thanks ya un!" kata Deidara.

"Loh kok nggak ada un?" tanya Deidara bingung sambil celingak-celinguk.

"Udah ngibrit entah kemana." jawab Hidan yg dari tadi berada di samping Deidara.

"Itu nggak penting un! sekarang yg penting ayo kita ke RS ini un!" ajak Deidara.

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Eh Dei, kita pergi naik apa?" tanya Hidan. Yap, sekarang mereka berada di luar markas untuk mencari kendaraan umum.

"Naik becak." jawab Deidara.

"Whaat!? Naik becak orang 4 sekaligus?" tanya Hidan.

"Ya iyalah, gue cuma punya uang 50 ryo doang un!" jawab Deidara.

"ooh.." kata Hidan yg akhirnya memutuskan untuk ikut menunggu becak.

10 menit kemudian…

"Kok nggak ada kendaraan sama sekali ya un? huh, apalagi hari semakin panas un!" runtuk Deidara.

"Eh? Aku merasa kita yg bodoh apa Author ini yg dudut! Jelas aja nggak ada kendaraan orang, kita ada ditengah–" kata Hidan panjang lebar yg terputus karena...

"Becak… Becak…"

"Hutan." Hidan melanjutkan kata-katanya yg terputus dengan suara pelan.

"Bang un! becaknya berapa kalau kerumah sakit ini un?" kata Deidara memanggil becak yg baru saja lewat sambil menunjukkan kartu nama sebuah RS.

"Oh kalau itu bayar 200 ryo!" kata abang tukang becak yg sekarang sudah diketahui bernama Kakashi.

"Apa nggak bisa kurang bang un? aye hanya punya uang segini un." kata Deidara sambil menunjukkan uangnya yg hanya berjumlah 50 ryo.

"Oh itu bisa di rubah, karena saya pintar bicara!" kata tukang becak.

1 jam kemudian, dan didepan RS 'Tak Ada Harapan'…

"Nah semuanya 50 ryo!" kata tukang becak yg duduk didepan (tempat duduk penumpang).

"Hah… hah… ini uangnya.. un!!" kata Deidara dengan nafas terengah-engah sambil memberikan uang pada tukang becak.

"Senang berbisnis dengan andah! Bye…" kata tukang becak yg langsung tancap gas pergi dari tempat ini.

"Hah… hah.. Dei! Kurasa kita dimanfaatin deh sama tukang becak itu!" kata Hidan yg nafasnya sama terengah-engahnya dengan Deidara.

"Apanya un?" tanya Deidara polos.

"Ya kita yg disuruh mengayuh becak sementara dia enak duduk dikursi penumpang dan mendapatkan uang!" jawab Hidan dengan nada sedikit kesal.

"You stupid!" kata Tobi dingin pada Deidara.

"You stupid!" kata Kakuzu meniru Tobi.

"Don't follow me!" kata Tobi.

"Don't follow me!" tiru Kakuzu lagi.

Dan akhirnya terjadi pertengkaran antara kedua mahluk nista tersebut.

"Ck.. ck.. DJ bila kau mencintai hambamu ini! Tolong kembalikan normal teman-teman hambamu ini." Kata Hidan frustasi.

"Permisi.." kata seseorang suster pada kami.

"Ya un?" kata Deidara.

"Ada perlu apa kalian berada di depan RS tanpa harapan? Apa kalian salah satu pasien sakit jiwa disini yg melarikan diri?" tanya suster yg penampilanya mirip kayak manusia gak jadi.

"Ehm, Kepala suster Orochimaru, kami disini ingin menjenguk teman kami yg dirawat disini un!" jawab Deidara (Ps: Deidara tau namanya karena membaca tanda pengenal).

"Kalau boleh tau nama teman kalian siapa?" tanya Suster Orchim.

"Pein, Sasori, Itachi, Kisame dan Zetsu." Jawab Hidan.

"Oh lima pasien yg mengalami gagar otak, patah tulang, muka rusak daaaan…" kata suster Orchim.

"Dan apa?" tanya Deidara dan Hidan.

"Daaaan…" kata suster Orchim.

"Dan apa?" tanya Deidara dan Hidan.

"Daaaan…" kata suster Orchim.

"Dan apa?" tanya Deidara dan Hidan.

"Daaaan…" kata suster Orchim.

"kram di pantat." Lanjut Orchim.

"Bye… kamar mereka ada di nomer 999 di lantai ke 100!" kata suster Orchim yg langsung masuk ke dalam RS.

'Suster sangar' batin Hidan.

"Ayo, kita masuk un!" kata Deidara.

Di dalam RS 'Tak Ada Harapan'…

"Lebih baik kita naik lift saja daripada naik tangga!" usul Hidan.

"Sepertinya itu tidak mungkin un!" kata Deidara sambil menunjuk sebuah papan pengumuman yg bertuliskan:

ATTENTION

Maaf sebesar-besarnya atas ketidak nyaman dikarenakan **seluruh** lift dirumah sakit ini dalam masa perbaikan. Terima kasih.

Kepala Rumah Sakit 'Tak Ada Harapan'

"Dan kesimpulannya un, kita harus naik tangga un!" kata Deidara.

1 jam kemudian, di lantai ke 100 RS 'Tak Ada Harapan'…

"Hah.. hah.. akhirnya sampai juga!" kata Hidan.

"Tapi kayaknya kita kelupaan sesuatu deh un." kata Deidara.

"Apa?" tanya Hidan.

.

.

.

"TOBI DAN KAKUZU!!" teriak Hidan dan Deidara bareng, yg langsung melesat pergi menuju lantai 1.

1 jam kemudian di lantai 1 RS Tak Ada Harapan…

"Hosh… hosh… Dan, liat mereka?" tanya Deidara dengan nafas yg terengah-engah.

"Enggak." Jawab Hidan.

"Ada yg bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang suster yg berambut pantat ayam dan berwarna hitam kebiru tuaan.

'Kok kayaknya aku pernah liat suster ini ya un? tapi dimana?' batin Deidara.

"Sus, liat orang pake topeng obat nyamuk sama orang bercadar nggak?" tanya Hidan.

"Sus, sus, emangnya gue kue sus apa!" kata Suster pantat ayam itu kesal.

"Ya maaf, tapi liat nggak?" tanya Hidan.

"Oh, kalau dua setan itu udah pada naik kelantai 100 katanya mau jenguk temannya!" jawab Suster.

"Oh makasih Sus!" kata Hidan yg langsung melesat pergi diikuti oleh Deidara.

"Eh tunggu!" kata Suster pantat ayam itu pada Hidan dan Deidara.

Tapi sayang, Hidan dan Deidara udah keburu minggat.

1 jam kemudian di lantai 100 RS Tak Ada Harapan…

"Hosh… hosh… mana mereka un?" tanya Deidara.

"Mungkin mereka udah di kamar RS no 999 kali!" jawab Hidan sambil bersandar di pintu lift yg berada di dekat kamar no 901.

BUAAAK…

"ADAAUWW" teriak Hidan kesakitan sambil memegang kepalanya.

Dan itu ternyata adalah bunyi kepala Hidan yg terbentur ke lantai lift, karena tiba-tiba pintu lift terbuka dan menampakkan wajah seseorang.

"Saya tadi lupa bilang, kalau liftnya sudah diperbaiki sejak 2 jam yg lalu!" kata suster rambut pantat ayam dari dalam lift.

"Byee…" kata Suster itu yg langsung menutup pintu lift.

"Eh, Sus!" teriak Deidara.

"Apa? Dan sudah berapa kali saya bilang jangan panggil saya Sus! Emang saya sushi!" bentak suster itu yg langsung membuka pintu lift.

"Kepala teman saya terjepit di pintu lift un!" jawab Deidara sambil menunjuk kepala Hidan yg gepeng karena terhimpit oleh pintu lift yg menutup.

"Oh itu gampang!" kata suster rambut pantat ayam yg tangannya membawa sebuah pompa ban (Darimana tuh?). Ujung selang pompa itu ditancapkan di mulut Hidan, sedangkan suster itu langsung memompa pompa ban tersebut.

"Mmm…" Kata Hidan yg sekarang badanya sudah penuh terisi udara.

"Nah, selesai!" Kata suster berambut pantat ayam tersebut sambil mencabut selang pompa itu dari mulut hidan.

SYUUUT… BUAAK… BUAAK…

Badan Hidan pun melayang menabrak pintu yg kamar no. 904 karena terdorong oleh udara yg keluar dari mulutnya.

"Kyaaa…" teriak nenek-nenek di kamar no 904.

"Straight!" kata Suster berambut pantat ayam yg langsung ngacir.

"Mampus tuh Hidan un!" kata Deidara dengan tampang ngeri.

"AMPUN NEK!" kata Hidan berlari keluar dari kamar 904.

"Dasar cabul! Berani-beraninya ngelihat nenek-nenek lagi ganti baju!" teriak nenek yg berada dikamar 904 berlari mengejar Hidan sambil membawa sabit Hidan.

"AMPUN NEK! HIDAN NGGAK NIAT LAGI NEK, NGELIAT BADAN NENEK YG NGGAK SEKSI SAMA SEKALI!" teriak Hidan sambil berlari.

"Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang! Akan kubuktikan kalau badan nenek ini seksi!" kata Nenek itu sambil membentu beberapa segel ditangannya.

"Seksi no jutsu!" kata nenek itu.

Dan muncullah asap-asap, yg didalam asap itu terdapat seorang nenek-nenek yg menggunakan pakaian bikini dan berpose layaknya model-model majalah playwaria (Coba bayangin nenek Chiyo seperti itu, dan kurang lebih seperti itulah nenek itu).

Hidan yg menyaksikan itu bukan noseblend tapi malah mutah-muntah nek liatnya. Sedangkan Deidara menutup matanya yg sakit sambil berkata "Benda tak berseni yg membuat mata sakit un!".

Dan kedaan pun semakin parah, nenek itu semakin memasang pose yg hot lebih hot dari yg tadi!

"HUOEK.." Sekarang Hidan muntah-muntah dengan mata memerah karena sudah tidak tahan dengan pemandangan tersebut.

'Ini harus dihentikan un' batin Deidara.

SYUUUT…

Nenek itu terpentel keluar dari jendela rumah sakit dan terjun bebas dari lantai 100 karena terpeleset sebuah kulit pisang(?) yg di lempar Deidara.

"Fuih… akhirnya selesai juga!" kata Deidara lega.

"Ayo cepat!" kata Hidan yg ternyata sudah berada di ujung lorong lantai seratus dan berdiri tepat di depan kamar no 999.

"Iya un." Kata Deidara berlari kearah Hidan.

--!--

"Sudah siap un?" tanya Deidara yg sekarang sudah memegang kenop pintu kamar no.999

"Iya." Jawab Hidan.

"Sudah siap un?" tanya Deidara

"Iya." Jawab Hidan.

"Sudah siap un?" tanya Deidara

"Iya." Jawab Hidan.

"Sudah siap un?" tanya Deidara

"Iya." Jawab Hidan.

"Sudah siap un?" tanya Deidara

"IYAA cepet! Tinggal buka aja tuh pintu kok susah!" Jawab Hidan kesal.

DEG… DEG… DEG…

Bunyi detak jantung Deidara dan Hidan yg sedang berdisko ria.

Ceklek…

Kenop pintu kamar telah di putar oleh Deidara.

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

ToT Be Continue… *Author ditampol reader*

Author Note's:

Terima kasih pada NaRuToT cUtE, MaedaHikari, dan Faiz Burrows karena telah mendukung fanfic ini. –Author nangis bombay-

Mind to review…


	5. The Truth

Saya apdet 2 chapter langsung, 4 dan 5, lo! *Nggak penting, dilempar tomat busuuuk*

Ehm… sekedar pengumuman saja kalau saya akan HIATUS untuk 2 minggu, bisa dibilang ini chap terakhir yg kupublish sebelum HIATUS! (Readers pada mengadakan syukuran karena Author ini HIATUS)

Nah kalau banyak yg salah saya minta maaf, soalnya ngerjakanya buru-buru…

--!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!--

**~Akatsuki And Hole~**

**Summary: **** Baca aja ceritanya, pasti nanti tau summarynya! *Ditendang reader***

**Warning: ****Hati-hati! Author terkena penyakit Gaje nan Garing bin stress binti MKKB dan SGM! Huaha… ha… *Author langsung dilarikan ke RSJ***

**Chapter ****5**

**-The Truth –**

Ceklek…

Kenop pintu kamar telah di putar oleh Deidara.

Dan tampaklah sebuah kamar RS (Yaiyalah masa kamar mandi!) yg dindingnya putih dan lantainya pun putih. Ada enam kasur yg di atasnya terdapat sang penghuni kasur yg telah tertidur nyenyak dikasur masing-masing.

"SEEENPA–!!!" teriak Kakuzu yg duduk di kursi tempat duduk tamu. Dan pada akhirnya dihadiahkan Hidan sebuah sepatu bermerek Adi*** yg dengan sukses menancap di mulutnya.

"Ssst! jangan berisik nanti mereka bangun lagi!" bisik Hidan pake toa masjid.

PLAAAK…

"ADAUW" ringis Hidan kesakitan, karena telah terukir di pipinya sebuah cap dari sepatunya Deidara.

"Dasar oon un! Walau berbisik tapi kalau pakai toa itu sama aja un!" bentak Deidara.

BUAAK…

"Adauww, benjol un!" kata Deidara kesakitan.

"Berisik banget sih lo, Dei! Nggak liat apa gue lagi tidur!" bentak Itachi yg tadi melemparkan vase bunga kearah Deidara, dan dengan indahnya mengukir sebuah benjolan di kepala Deidara.

"LO KALI YG BERISIK!" Teriak Pein, Sasori, Kisame, dan Zetsu dengan death glare yg ditujukan pada Itachi, setelah mengatakan itu mereka pun tidur kembali di tempat tidur masing-masing.

"Huh! Padahal mereka sendiri juga lebih berisik daripada aku!" kata Itachi yg setelah mengatakan itu, langsung tidur kembali.

"Eh, bukannya teman kita yg dirawat cuma lima ya?" tanya Hidan.

"Hn." Jawab Tobi yg tiba-tiba nongol. (Author: Oi, Tob darimana aja sih lo?, Tobi: from WC!)

"Nah terus ranjang paling pojok sendiri itu punya siapa?" tanya Hidan.

"Nggak tau, un." jawab Deidara, sedangkan kedua temannya yg lain(Tobi dan Kakuzu) hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

Hidan dengan memberanikan dirinya mendekat keranjang paling pojok, sedangkan ketiga temannya hanya mengikutinya dari belakang.

Dan tampaklah sebuah ranjang yg hampir semua bagianya tertutup oleh selimut dan menonjol besar seperti sebuah gunung berwarna putih kalau diumpamakan.

Dengan jantung yg sudah berdisko ria, Hidan memberanikan diri untuk membuka selimut yg menutupi tubuh mahluk yg tidur di kasur tersebut.

SREEET… 'bunyi Hidan menarik selimut itu'

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

Dan…

(Author: Ayo tebak siapa itu? *Ditendang mental ke sumur tetangga*

Readers: minggir aja lo sana, menghalangi aja lo!

Author: Ampun! *Author dikejar-kejar readers dengan latar di pantai saat matahari terbenam*)

-Back to The Story-

Dan…

Dan…

Dan… *Author digeplak pake toa karena Cuma ngetik 'dan' mulu*

Dan tampaklah sebuah batu besar yg diperkirakan beratnya 100 ton.

"Hah, batu un!?" kata Deidara bingung.

"Oh, itu batu yg Pein berikan kepada Zetsu sebagai Hadiah! Sebenarnya sih alasan kenapa benda itu ada disinin, karena pas ditemukan benda itu berada di dalam perut Zetsu!" jawab Itachi yg tiba-tiba bangun. (Tau kan batu apa itu? Itu adalah batu yg Pein berikan(Baca: lempar) pada Zetsu sebagai souvenir, yah kalau kurang jelas baca aja chapter 3)

"Dan mereka melakukan operasi sesar padaku untuk mengeluarkan batu itu." Lanjut Zetsu yg ikut terbangun.

"Hah… jadi anakmu itu batu ya Zet!? Oh my Jasin!" kata Hidan dengan oonnya.

"Cepek deh!" kata Deidara yg merenungi ke oonan temannya itu sambil menepuk jidat Author.

"Ngapain lo nepuk jidat gue, heh?" tanya Author yg sudah siap-siap dengan Basoka, pisau daging, garpu, kunai, zankaputounya Ichigo , Sabitnya Hidan, tongkatnya Goku, Death Note, keyblade dan pembersih telinga (?).

"Yah, habisnya kalau nepuk ke jidatku sendiri nanti sakit terus jidatku warnanya dan itu dapat mengurangi kecantikan kulit muka ku yg telah ku–" kata Deidara terpotong karena sebuah keyboard komputer sudah lebih dulu menyumpal mulutnya.

"Udah ya, gue balik dulu!" kata Author yg langsung minggat entah kemana.

Sementara anggota Akatsuki yg lainnya (Zetsu, Pein, Sasori, Itachi, dan Kisame) masih tidur.

"Eh ya un! terus bagaimana caranya kita buat menyembuhkan teman-teman kita un?" tanya Deidara.

"Pakai ini aja!" jawab Konan yg tiba-tiba muncul sambil membawa sesuatu.

"Eh un? kalau begitu bagaimana cara pemakaianya un?" tanya Deidara.

"Tinggal dimasukin kedalam mulutnya aja selesai udah!" jawab Konan sambil menyerahkan benda itu yg berjumlah 4 kepada Deidara, setelah itu langsung ngacir.

"Okelah Kalau Begitu… Un!" kata Deidara bersemangat yg langsung saja memasukkan benda itu kedalam mulut Sasori dan Pein yg sedang tidur, sedangkan Kakuzu langsung melahapnya.

.

.

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian…

"MANIS, ASEM, ASIN! ANCUR RASANYA!!!" Teriak Pein, Kakuzu dan Sasori bareng sambil memuntahkan benda nista yg ada di dalam mulut mereka.

"Oi, benda apan ini Dei?" tanya Sasori yg sudah terbangun.

"Seperti yg kalian lihat un! Itu adalah sebuah kaos kaki yg belum dicuci selama 5 taon un!" jawab Deidara dengan tampang polos.

Sasori langsung muntah-muntah sambil ngelap lidahnya pakai rambut Itachi, Kakuzu cuma diem aja sambil menghitung uangnya yg dirasa pada hilang semua.

"Liat aja nanti!" kata Sasori dengan muka tenang tapi batin udah semangat 45 buat bunuh Dei. Sedangkan Pein…

"WHAAAAT!! Mana piercingku?" Tanya Pein sambil meraba-raba mukanya yg terasa halus tanpa piercing.

"Kamu copot sendiri un!" jawab Deidara.

"TIDAAAK!!!" teriak Pein dan Kakuzu yg menyebabkan gempa berskala 8,0 skala richer.(kenapa Kakuzu teriak: karena melihat uangnya pada nggak ada semua)

Dan nampaknya Itachi, Zetsu dan Kisame masih tidur pulas.

"Tobi is the good boy, Tobi anak baik!" kata Tobi sambil mengemut sebuah kaos kaki.

" Ya Jashin, Akhirnya mereka waras juga!" kata Hidan lega.

.

.

.

.

.

TAMAT (ya enggak lah! Masih belum!)

.

.

.

.

.

5 hari kemudian setelah kejadiaaan di RS…

Dimarkas sebuah komplotan penjahat lebih tepatnya berada di ruang tengah markas tersebut, tampaklah beberapa mahluk yg tak berbentuk sedang asyik menonton acara TV di Anna Channel yg berjudul 'Ngaco Award'(dengan ukuran TV 10 inchi). Ngaco Award adalah sebuah acara penghargaan untuk sebuah film ngaco dari sutradara yg agak waras yg ditayangkan live.

"Eh un! sekarang pembacaan pemenang film yg belum dipublis di masyarakat loh un!" kata Deidara sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah TV.

Dan tampaklah di layar TV…

"Baiklah sekarang kita akan menyambut pemenang untuk film terngaco tahun ini, dan pemenangnya adalah…" kata pembawa acara yg mirip kaya Sasuke tapi bukan Sasuke dan ia diketahui bernama Noctis Lucis Caleum (dari Final Fantasy Versus XII) yg berada diatas panggung.

"Adalah…" kata pembawa acara satunya lagi yg bernama Roxas (Dari Kingdom Hearts 2) dan berada disamping Noctis.

JREENG… DUAAAR… CTAAAAR… BUAAAK… BUAAK…

"Eh, salah!" kata mahluk berambut orange jabrik yg diketahui bernama Ichigo Kurosaki dan bekerja dibagian suara.

-Penonton sweatdrop-

BLAAAAM... BLAAAM…

"Eh, salah lagi!" kata Ichigo sambil mengutak-atik alat untuk mengatur suara (biasanya ada di studio, Author nggak tau namanya sih) yg berada di depannya.

MEEOW… MEEOW…

"Salah lagi!" kata Ichigo..

KRIIIIKK… KRIIKK… KRIIIKK…

"Salah lagi!" kata Ichigo.

.

.

.

5 menit kemudian…

JREEENG… JREEENG…

"Nah, ini baru bener." Kata Ichigo bangga atas keberhasilannya.

'Dari tadi gitu aja kok susah!' batin Penonton.

"Adalah…" kata Roxas.

"Sutradara Konan dan Black Card dengan Filmnya 'Akatsuki And Hole'!" kata kedua pembawa acara itu dengan hebohnya.

PLOOK… PLOOKK..

Bunyi tepuk tangan penonton, dikarenkan muncul seorang wanita yg berjepitkan origami berbentuk bunga di rambutnya yg pendek sebahu dan seorang yg tidak bisa dibilang manusia karena tak berbentuk bersama para crew Anna Corporation. (Narator ditendang Author)

"Terima Kasih! Terima kasih!" kata Konan yg sekarang berdiri di depan mic yg terletak di atas podium yg berada di tengah panggung.

"Senpai! Ada Konan senpai disana!" kata Tobi sambil menunjuk nunjuk layar TV yg sekarang menampakkan Konan yg memakai jubah Akatsuki dan sedang berpidato di damping seorang yg tidak bisa dibilang manusia karena tak berbentuk dan dilayar belakang mereka berdiri diputar lah sebuah film yg berjudul 'Akatsuki And Hole'. Difilm itu mempertlihatkan kejadian yg terjadi saat Tobi, Pein, Kakuzu dan Sasori kepribadiannya terbalik (cerita di chapter 1).

"Loh, pada kemana semua para senpai?" kata Tobi yg melihat kesamping yg hanya ada Itachi yg tertidur.

"Loh itukan Deidara senpai, Zetsu senpai, Kisame senpai, Kakuzu Senpai, Hidan senpai, Sasori senpai, dan Pein senpai!" kata Tobi kaget sambil melihat ke TV yg tertampanglah ketujuh mahluk nista itu di panging 'Ngaco Award'.

Di studio acara Ngaco Award…

"KONAAAAN!!" teriak keenam anggota Akatsuki yg sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing.

"Kyaaaaa…!" teriak Konan yg langsung lari secepat larinya Sena Kobayakawa.

"Ternyata kamu ada dibalik semua kejadian itu ya!!!" teriak keenam anggota Akatsuki sambil mengejar Konan.

Kenapa cuma enam? Karena Kakuzu asyik main tarik-menarik sebuah keranjang yg penuh dengan uang yg meruapakan hadiah untuk film tersebut dengan Author fanfic ini (Baca: Black Card).

Sementara Crew Anna Corporation yg terdiri dari Hotaru Imai (Gakuen Alice), Rukia Kuchiki (Bleach), Sora (Kingdom Hearts 2), Elric bersaudara dan Roy Mustang(Fullmetal Alchemist). Mereka langsung kembali ke Fandom masing-masing karena bosen ngeliat kejar-kejaran antara Konan dan teman-temannya.

"Ehm, karena acara ini semakin abal! Maka dinyatakan fanfic ini TAMAT, Owari atau The End!" kata kedua pembawa acara tersebut dengan latar belakang perang duniah ke 4.

-THE END-

Disclaimer:

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Bleach © Tite Kubo

Fullmetal Alchemist © Himoru Arakawa

Gakuen Alice ©

Kingdom Hearts II © Square Enix or Square soft

Final Fantasy Versus XIII © Square Enix or Square soft

Thanks To:

NaRuToT cUtE

Faiz Burrows

MaedaHikari

chippyu

tenshi_kyuubi

Namikaze Reisen

Cicit Cuit

Key Ichi Aroora

nagume

shiNomori naOmi

Tambal Panci (nggak login)

Puji-san

Ai-chanmales login

Uchiha 'haruhi' gaje

Ara Shinju

And the other who read my fanfic but not review.

Author;

Black Card or NaruAnna

--!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!--

Review please..


End file.
